


Lost way

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Song: Untitled by the cureIt has been a few months since Dean had said yes to Michael and Castiel has not been the same.





	Lost way

“Hey, Cas…” Sam walked through the door and instantly was hit with the whiff of weed and cheeseburgers.

 

Scanning the room there are burger wrappers scattered on almost every surface, along with various chip bags, and beer bottles. The bed was a mix of wrappers and sheets, but no Cas to be found. Exiting quickly, Sam followed the smell of weed and the sound of singing down the hall of the cabin.

 

“But I never know if it’s real…. Never know how I wanted to feel.”

 

“Cas, there you are. What are you doing?” Entering Dean's room he spots Cas sitting on the ground staring at Dean’s leather jacket blowing smoke out his nose.

 

“Never quite said what I wanted to say to you.” 

 

“Cas. There is still time. We will find him. Stop being so dramatic.”

 

“It’s almost like he is here next to me.” Castiel stares aimlessly at the empty space next to him. 

 

“Did you drink the liquor store again?”

 

“No. I just found this cigarette and I’ve heard it helps with stress.”

 

“That’s not a cigarette.” Sam grabbed the blunt from Castiel’s hand and began to walk out of the room.

 

“Hey, that was helping,” Castiel said jumping up but before he could move forward he froze. It was as if something was stopping him.  _ Dean… No, it couldn’t be. He’s now under Michael’s control _ , he thought letting out a laugh as to how foolish he was being before leaving.

 

Catching up to Sam, Cas grabbed the blunt from his hand and began smoking. He had never smoked in his life let alone done any drugs but there he was finding any way to push back the memories. 

 

“You can’t stay held up in here. We need your help Cas.”

 

“If I could sense him I would have by now. Michael must have found a way to mask himself.” Castiel said waving his hand in the air as he walked into the kitchen and taking a seat.

 

“Well, there has to be more you can do than just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself.”

 

“When you figure it out come tell me. Oh and bring those mini cake things.”

 

“You mean ding-dongs?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, those. I love those.”

 

Figuring he would get nowhere, Sam grabbed the grocery list and headed out. He had to meet up with Garth about a possible sighting anyway. Castiel knew how to get ahold of Sam in the meantime.

 

After Sam left Castiel made himself some chili and walked around the cabin looking at everything as he ate. Coming across Dean’s room he wondered in, yet again, setting the bowl of chili on the desk and walking to where he had stopped earlier. *

 

Feeling the area it was slightly chilled. As though something or someone was there.

 

“Dean?”

 

The room was silent and the chill was no longer there. Castiel began laughing uncontrollably. How stupid did he look in a room by himself thinking Dean was there. 

\----

Getting out of his own body was the only thing Dean had in mind. Yes, he agreed to save the world against Lucifer but he never imagined he would be a prisoner. After many failed attempts and being ignored by Michael, he had his first successful astral projection. It may have been just a brief moment but he did it. 

 

With practice, he became more at ease with the process. Once Dean was mentally prepared he bugged Michael until he ignored him and ventured out.

 

_ “I need to let them know I am okay but more importantly where I am, ” _ Dean mumbled to himself.

 

Finding the cabin was easy but what he found one he arrived weighed heavy on him and he did not expect it.

 

Entering Castiel’s room Dean watched as he finished off a bag of chips, smoked a little, and began going towards his room.

 

_ “Castiel what are you doing? You need to be figuring out a way to get Michael out of me.” _

 

Following Castiel, he watches as Cas begins to cry and though Dean can’t hear anything in his projection, he believes that Cas starts to sing.

 

Dean tried everything to get Cas’ attention but nothing was working so he sat and watched. As he watched Castiel he didn’t notice Sam in the doorway. It wasn’t until Castiel looked up at him that Dean saw Sam. Watching the two converse Dean becomes impatient and walks over to Sam in the hopes that his brother can sense him like he did once before but Sam just walked right through him. 

 

_ “I guess this is not like before!” _

 

Walking over to Castiel he began waving his hands frantically in hopes that the angel would sense something. It wasn’t until he got up that Castiel showed any signs that he noticed. 

 

_ “Come on Cas.” _

 

But the smile on Castiel’s face and the oblivious laugh made it clear that if Cas had noticed anything, he was quick to brush it off.

 

Dean waited as long as he could, trying to manifest enough energy to let them know he was there. He was so focused he didn’t notice Castiel standing behind him. Sighing he stopped and decided he had taken long enough and began his journey back. Dean hopped Michael didn’t notice his absence. The journey back was rougher than his practices and once he arrived Dean checked in on what Michael was up to.

 

Glimpsing out he saw himself sitting in a salon chair with his feet in the water and each hand in a bowl. 

 

_ “Mani-Pedi? Really?”  _

 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Michaels thoughts filled Dean’s mind.

 

Sighing with both relief and aggravation Dean went to rest as best that he could. He needed to try again.

 

\----

 

Grabbing his bowl of chili Castiel vacated the room and turned on one of the westerns Dean seemed to love so much. He had refused to watch them for so long but now he wanted to do nothing else. Just to sit there watching them with Dean.

 

Halfway through the movie, Castiel felt a chill pass by him. Placing his hand on the spot next to him it was old.

 

Dean looked at Cas and laughed.

 

_ “So you finally decided to watch this after how many times I have tried to get you to watch it with me.” _

 

“It’s the only way I could be close to you.”

 

“ _ Can you hear me?” _ Dean waved his hand in front of Castiel's face.

 

But Castiel only let out a small sigh before pulling out his cigarette and lighting up. Taking a big hit he held it before coughing. Castiel looked over to the empty spot next to him and laughed.

 

“If you only knew how much you meant to me.” 

 

Tears began to run down Castiel’s face as the laughter got louder.

 

_ “Oh, Castiel. I know.” _

 

Dean cleared his throat to prevent himself from tearing up. He never saw Castiel as human as he did this very moment. Wanting to let him know he was there and not to give up Dean began concentrating on his hand. 

 

Wiping his tears Castiel felt silly talking to an empty room, but what more could he do. He couldn’t locate Michael nor Dean. Taking another hit he held it for as long as he could before blowing out slowly. Chuckling a little he smiled.

 

“Of all the time I had the chance. I just never took it.” 

 

Stopping in his tracks Dean looked up at Castiel.

 

“ _ Chance to do what?” _

 

Looking over at the empty as though someone was there Castiel blushed a bit, cleared his thought, and took a deep breath.

 

“I should have taken the chance to tell you that,” pausing he looked straight into Dean’s eyes “I love you.”

 

“ _ Oh, Cas.” _

 

Dean held Castiel's cheek and smiled. This was more of a reason to defeat Michael and he needed Castiel to do that.

 

_ “I need you Cas. Please snap out of this funk.” _

 

Castiel froze and his face had the look of horror as though he saw a ghost.

 

“D-d-dean?”

 

_ “Can you see me?” _

 

“Don’t tell me you’re dead?” 

 

_ “No I’m not but I don’t have much time. Only you can to find and defeat Michael. I don’t exactly where I am but from the glimpses I have gotten we are going to abandoned churches.” _

 

Shaking his head Castiel looked at him in disbelief. Reaching out his hand went right through him. Thinking more clearly he figured Dean was astral projecting. That was the only explanation he could think.

 

“Did you hear what I said?” Castiel began to blush.

 

_ “Yes. I’ve seen it all but we have to stop Michael first. So you can tell me in person.” _

 

Shaking his head in agreement Castiel got up. It was time to get back to work. He needed to find and defeat Michael. 

 

“I’ll have Sam look for all abandoned churches and have Garth search the ones close to him. We will find you.”

 

_ “That’s the spirit.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to say thanks to my Beta, Nadiahart. This would be a jumbled mess if you hadn't helped.


End file.
